Infection
Looking for the Flood Infection Form? Infection is a multiplayer gametype in Halo 3. It is the official Zombie mode after its popularity as a custom game in Halo 2. Background Objectives The object of the game is for the Humans and Sangheili to stay alive as long as possible while the zombies try to kill every living player. The number of players starting out as Zombies ("Alpha Zombies") can be changed in the options and are selected at random from the start. When a zombie kills a "living" player, they are "infected" and they become a zombie. When there is just one living Human or Sangheili left, he/she is declared "Last Man Standing". The first Alpha Zombie is determined at random at the beginning of the game. In all subsequent rounds the Alpha Zombie is the player who scored the most points in the previous round. One way Infection is commonly played is that players will make custom maps with Forge where the living have a strong point equipped with weapons, grenades, equipment and vehicles to defend against the zombies. An option and popular way to play of infection on Snowbound is where the humans try to defend the rock that they are at while fending of zombies. It works best if the ratio of the zombies to humans is 1:3. Yet another tactic that the "living" use is called "baiting". The human players gather in a small, confined space; preferably one with only one opening. Whenever the zombies' attacks lull, the humans send out a freelancer, known simply as "bait". The "bait" will attempt to lure the zombies closer to the human stronghold, where an unhappy death awaits any undead. For games with regular damage and shielding, get a Shotgun, dual Maulers, Sniper rifle, or Beam rifle, then get in a room with one exit. Stand next to the door and shoot any undead that look in the room. Put the snipers at head level. It is suggestible to get some grenades and, if possible, a trip mine. The trip mine will keep zombies from entering the room, they cannot shoot it and only way to get in is to have one die again. Try to not use Gravity Hammers or Energy Swords when possible, in most types the zombies have one or both of these weapons and such close range combat would result in you being killed often. A Shotgun or dual Maulers is a better choice in this game. Matchmaking Playlists Halloween On October 31, 2007, a specialized Halloween matchmaking playlist was available, which played this game mode with precisely 13 players (it being an "unlucky" number). Double EXP Weekend On April 10th, 2008, the playlist came back for a Double EXP Weekend as Living Dead, also starting with exactly 13 players. Living Dead also appeared on the weekend of May 22. Living Dead is a Double EXP Weekend game with many games. Trivia *There is an Infection medal called MMM... Brains! this refers to the classic Zombie horror generality, in which Zombies feed on Human brains and other parts of their body. *Infection is the only gametype that is not available through non-time-limited Matchmaking. *The Infection gametype is the most popular gametype in custom games as it can only normally be played in custom-made games. *The armor color you convert to when you become a Zombie, the color black, isn't available as an appearance option outside Infection. *It has been suggested that Bungie make the zombies a Flood Combat Form. The idea was rejected by Bungie, who said that it made the Flood less "creepy." Advantages *A good advantage on Infection is to go to a complicated stage on Forge, and put in a lot of one hit kill weapons, more so headshot weaponry like Battle Rifles and Magnums. Zombies normally cannot pick up weapons. *When Forging on a certain map, a good tactic is to put teleporters in the map. One in every corner will confuse the zombie, and sending him to different places where they don't want to go can throw them off, giving you enough time to kill him when when he walks by below you. Usually while the zombie is wandering around you should hide, and when you can see him from your hiding place, shoot it. *Regular zombies use energy swords, and cannot pick up weapons. With a energy sword a zombie cannot hit you without getting extremely close to you. So its a good idea to get high range weapons in your possession. *If you are playing as a zombie, it's a good idea to put on active camo, so you can sneak up unnoticed or stalk them from behind, making sure they don't see you. Related Articles *Infection Settings Sources Category:Halo 3 Category:Multiplayer